1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to can openers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved can opener specifically designed for opening welding electrode cans. Welding electrodes are packaged in square or rectangular metal cans. The top of the can is slightly recessed below the side walls of the can. The corners of the electrode can are slightly radiused. These features prevent the use of conventional forms of can openers for opening these electrode cans. Currently, various methods are utilized for opening these electrode cans on a construction sight. For example, hack saws, hammer driven knives and cutting torches are utilized. These conventional methods are inefficient, time consuming and unsafe. Additionally, these methods leave a jagged edge on the electrode can which is dangerous for workers. In order to overcome these disadvantages, the present invention provides a welding electrode can opener which is inexpensive, quick, efficient and safe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of can openers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a welding electrode can opener is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,498, which issued to C. McKune on Feb. 26, 1935. This patent discloses a can opener which utilizes a sharpened punch actuated by a rack and pinion mechanism to punch air vent openings in the top surface of cans. U.S. Pat. No. 2,162,095, which issued to A. Maples on June 13, 1939, discloses a can opener which utilizes a triangular shaped punch blade to provide an aperture in a top surface of a can. The blade is pivoted into active position by a cam mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 2,272,204, which issued to J. Hothersall on Feb. 10, 1942, discloses a can opener with a pivotal can support and a sharpened punch type blade for engagement with the top surface of a can. U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,926, which issued to J. Donnelly on Dec. 4, 1951, discloses a can opener having a sharpened punch type blade which is mounted for reciprocating movement by a rack and pinion mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,598, which issued to B. Birdsall on Oct. 27, 1953, discloses a can opener having a circular saw tooth blade mounted for vertical reciprocating movement by a rachet mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,178, which issued to W. Heiser et al on Sept. 18, 1962, discloses a can opener which utilizes a vertically reciprocating heated piercing tool for providing an aperture in a top surface of a can.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provides a can opener suitable for use with welding electrode cans. Additionally, none of the aforesaid prior art can opening devices utilize four triangular tempered steel blades which are perpendicularly secured to a vertically reciprocating blade support plate. An additional feature of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforementioned prior art devices, is the use of triangular shaped tempered steel blades which are downwardly driven by a spring mechanism. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of can openers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such can openers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.